Let It Go
by Story-Teller FAFA
Summary: Five teen learn to let go of their past to secure their future...if their past allows it. [raerob, n others]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's, nor do I own Kirk Franklin's Let it Go Song.

Warning; I have warped some words around song, to fit the story.

Pairings; robrae, cybee, starspeed, bbterra

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let It Go

_They were in a room, didn't even know how they got there, they just were. The room was poorly lit, with only one small light bulb that didn't keep that shadows at bay, and the secrets they lurked within them. The room was cold, but they were unbothered by this, most of them already cold from the inside. _

_Five of them, two girls and three boys, all teenagers with eyes that held more knowledge of life's pain then what was expected of someone their age. Both girls looked undernourished, except for one who was slightly plump around her stomach, the one whose green eyes and red hair use to shine with intense and purity now was both dull and lost of all passion for life, she was taller than the other, she goes by Kori now, it seems Starfire was too innocent for someone such as she. _

_The other, Raven with the round stomach, was short with pale skin and bored yet hard deep amethyst eyes and black hair that had lilac, colored strips. She was sitting close to a male, who just pasted her in height. _

_The boy, Robin, was a scrawny looking boy, yet he could knock the biggest man off his feet. He had long midnight hair, which practically limped off his head, most was covering his face. He wore dark black sunglass that he almost never took off, even in his sleep. _

_The next boy was an even smaller boy, most likely the youngest of them. He was small and with dark brown hair, and green sickly looking skin, yet he wasn't ill. He had deep brown eyes that held pain and isolation. He had his feet in the chair and his arms around his legs. His name, Garfield Logan, but he didn't mind being called Beast Boy for he did live on the streets like an animal, a beast. _

_The last was Victor Stone, or Cyborg, the only black person in the group, and probably the tallest and thickest. He had brown eyes and a bald head, he even had a prosthetic leg, but it always remained hidden under his clothes._

"_Who's going to start?" Raven asked, in a low voice. They all turned to her, but no one said anything. Yes, they were sitting in the middle of the darkening room, and yes they were close together yet not touching, but getting there was the easy part. Starting however…that was never easy. _

_No one discussed this, they just filed in the room and sat down, it was a mutual understanding of what was to happen, but that didn't they were eager for it to happen…_

_Finally a soft voice broke the silence. They all turned to the smallest of the group. _

"My mama gave me up when I was four years old

She didn't destroy my body but she killed my soul

Now it's cold 'cause I'm sleeping in my back seat

Understand the spirit's willing but my flesh is weak"

_The dark one opened her mouth as if to protest about something, but the one shielding his eyes and raised his hand. _

"Let him speak…"

"Let me speak, I never had a chance to dream

Ten years old finding love in dirty magazines

Ms. December you remember I bought you twice

Now I'm fifteen and still paying the price"

_He put his head down in his legs; the tall female opened her eyes._

"Had a sister that I barely knew

Kind of got separated by the age of two

Same mama different daddy so we couldn't fake it

I saw my sister's daddy beat her in the tub naked

Take it serious the demons in the man's mind

The same daddy with rape charges now he's doing time

Crack followed and my daddy prison thirteen years

Haven't her but she's traded tears for fears"

_Kori leaned back in the chair again and closed her eyes. The others did the same. Then suddenly as if someone was whispering in each ear of the group, soft words were heard. _

_**Shout. Shout**_

_**Let it all out**_

_**These are the things I can do without**_

_**So come on**_

_**I'm talking to you**_

_**So come on**_

_Robin sighed and leaned forward resting his chin in the palm of his hand, as he spoke his story._

"Sex was how I made it through

Without someone to teach you love, what else is there to do?

So where I'm from they call you gay and say you ain't a man

Show them you ain't no punk

Get all the girls you can

A simple plan that still haunts me even now today

Now I'm seventeen and got a baby on the way

NO G.E.D. all I see is failure in my eyes

If you listening then remember I apologize"

_He stopped and looked at Raven, who held her stomach, she looking away. The black man softly picked up after._

"I was raised falling in the church

Made mistakes heard the Lord's calling in the church

After service on the parking lot getting high

Wanted to be accepted so bad I was willing to die

Even tried to tell the pastor but he couldn't see

Years of low self esteem and insecurities

Church taught me how to shout and how to speak in tongues

But Preacher, teach me how to live now when the tongue is done, help me"

_The familiar soft words were heard again yet louder._

_**Shout. Shout**_

_**Let it all out**_

_**These are the things I can do without**_

_**So come on**_

_**I'm talking to you**_

_**So come on**_

_See I'm a Soul Survivor, World Survivor._

_Soul survivor, World survivor _

_I just wanna let it go_

_World survivor, soul survivor_

_Just wanna let it go_

_They all glanced at the darkest of them all; even the youngest poked his head up. She sighed and folded her arms in front of her; not in a way to show her detest, but to hold herself. To comfort herself, for it was the only thing she could do, she knew how to do_

_Her words held such passion, though her tone was void of such expression. _

"Jesus, please on my knees can't you hear my crying

You said to put it in your hands and Lord I'm really trying

You weren't lying when you said you'd reap what you sow

Like that night mama died

Hard to let it go

You adopted me

Cared for me

And changed my name

But I cursed at you

Lied to you

Left your pain

It's not strange I can still see it in my head

To know for hours you were laying in that bed"

_She unfolded herself, and looked at them her words softly as she spoke. _

"If you listening to my Story,

If its day or night…

If your mama still living treat your mama right

Don't be like me and let that moment slip away…"

_Cyborg softly added,_

"And be careful 'cause you can't take back what you say"

_Beast Boy let his feet fall the floor and sat up,_

"To my real mama, this I say, I'm letting it go"

_Kori smiled a little, _

"To my father I forgive you 'cause you didn't know"

_Robin nodded, and turned toward Raven his hand reaching out for her stomach, which he softly touched._

"The pain was preparation for my destiny

And one more thing Lord let my child be a better man than me"

_**Shout. Shout**_

_**Let it all out**_

_**These are the things I can do without**_

_**So come on**_

_**I'm talking to you**_

_**So come on**_

_Though much was left out, it was understood by them, the words not spoken. _

_No one agreed to this meeting, it was just something that they needed. No one was quite sure how they came together; they just drifted toward each other. They came from the streets to abused homes and homes that made the streets heaven. They took care of each other from the moment they met; it too was an unspoken agreement. It just was. _

_They all stood up, each feeling a little bit lighter, a little bit better, they left the chairs were they sat and all filed out of the room, though what waited them on the other side was no better. _

They walked into room they called the living room depressing place, deprived it seems of anything living. The group fell grim

"How about some pizza, my treat?" Robin said softly, feeling more dejected by the second.

"Our treat," Cyborg asked placing his hand on the smaller man's shoulder; Robin smiled at him, and nodded.

"That sounds good." Raven said, softly.

"Yes it does." Kori nodded.

"Can I get mine veggie?" Beast Boy asked in a small voice.

Cyborg smiled warmly at him, "Sure man, whatever you want."

"Let's go." Robin said, the group quietly walked out of their home which was in an old abandoned house, but it was home.

_For Now_

_**Shout. Shout**_

_**Let it all out**_

_**These are the things I can do without**_

_**So come on**_

_**I'm talking to you**_

_**So come on**_

_A/N: _ How was that? Should I make this a one shot? Or add on chapters (just to say, I already started them) I do think I however want to go one with their life. I do need to say that this story is not meant to be Religious even though the song is, the story may not even get to religion, then again one may never know. I just love the song, and got inspired to write a story when I was reading some Teen Titan's story, and listening to the song at the same time.

So Read and Review, Flamers welcomed, except when it comes to the pairing, only the story it self.


	2. A Beast's Tale

Chapter 1

_ A Beast's Tale_

"Mommy?" a young boy around four year's old looked around the small two bedroom apartment, but his search was futile. Mommy?" he yelled out worry and panic filled the young boy as he knocked on the bathroom's door and opened it, empty.

The young boy went back to his room, his stuffed green dog, named Waffles, in his arms. He laid down on his bed, and pulled his covers over his body. He let sleep claim his body thinking that when he woke up, his mother will be there ready to cook him his favorite food, cereal.

Deep inside, he knew despite of the dream telling him that he was at the park with his mother. He hasn't seen his mother all day, and the night before. The last thing his mother said to him was, _"I love you, Gar, but I need me time."_ He didn't fully understand, but was assured that he would return, for she went out many nights and by the time he woke up she was there. So why would this time be different? Yet it was, and he knew it.

Garfield woke up and looked outside his window, it was sunny. He smiled, with Waffles in his arms, jumped out the bed. "Mommy!" he laughed out, and ran to his mother's room. He stopped short of her door, she always complained around her head hurting when she went out the night before.

He opened the door a little and stuck his head inside.

"Mommy?" he softly said. He opened the door and looked toward her empty bed. He got on his knees and looked under. No one, he opened the closet door and saw the clothes that usually littered the floor of the small space was gone. He panicked, he was four years old not stupid. He ran to her dresser and opened it, empty.

He knew that when he and his mommy emptied their entire closet and draws that they were moving. They moved a bunch of times to know this. So were they moving? Did Mommy move already? But…but why didn't she take him?

Tears started leaking from the little boy's eyes, and he clutched Waffles in fear. He walked to his room and crawled in his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and just cried.

About five minutes later the boy jolted up from his bed, the covers falling off his body. He stared wide eyed at the green dog.

"You're right Waffles, Mommy said she needed time. Time was yesterday, she must be coming back for me today." He grinned at the stuffed animal. "What's that Waffles? I am hungry too. Let's go get cereal." He jumped off the bed and ran to the kitchen. He placed the dog with its tongue sticking out, on the table.

He pushed a chair to the counter and pulled a climbed up, and pulled a bowl out the counter, and placed it down. He crawled on the counter to the fridge and pulled the cereal down from off the top, and then he jumped down, and bowed to his dog, as if he put on a show. He then opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. He then started transferring everything to the table.

He made his cereal, causing the cereal and the milk to overflow. He got a towel from the bathroom and cleaned up his mess, and dropped the towel in the dirty pile in the bathroom. He then went back to the table and grabbed his cereal and his dog, and walked to the living room. He turned on the small TV, and put cartoons on, eating his cereal while laughing with his dog. When the show went off, he went to empty the bowl in the sink.

"You're right, Waffles." Garfield laughed, "Mommy would be happy, if I took a bath now. She'll see I'm a big boy. You stay here and call me if Mommy comes if I'm in the tub. Tell her I'm in the tub. I'll be quick."

Garfield ran to the bathroom and just like he seen his mother due all the time, he turned on the water, testing it too. He then ran to his room and picked out his favorite, shirt with a dog on it, it looked like Waffles and blue pants. He then ran back to the bathroom, the tub was starting to overflow and he stopped the faucet. He took off his clothes and dumped them in the corner that was filled with dirty clothes; he got in his tub and smiled. It was warm just like how his mommy used to do it.

"Mommy would be so proud." The small child said to himself. He was in the tub for about five minutes, not really liking the idea of being alone in the bath when his mother wasn't in the house. He wished he brought Waffles with him. He drained the bath and then got out. He took a minute to get dress, then brushed his teeth, and washed his face. He ran to his room, and pulled out his backpack that his mother brought him and stuffed some clothes and shoes, then his favorite toys which weren't many.

Afterward, he ran back to the living room hoping that his mother would be there but she wasn't.

"Don't worry Waffles," Garfield said hugging his only friend, "she'll be here." He sat on the couch and waited until he fell asleep.

Garfield woke up when he heard keys in the door and it opening. He looked toward the door and saw the knob turning. His eyes brightened and he grabbed Waffles.

"See I told you Mommy was coming home, Waffles." Garfield told his dog. He ran toward the door and opened it wide. "Mommy your home," He yelled happily, tears in his face, but he quickly wiped them away. He stared up at a tall burly looking man wearing sunglasses. "You're not Mommy." Garfield said backing away.

"Sure ain't kid," The man said in a gruff tone, "now get out my way." He said and pushed pass the kid, a couple of others came in the room. "Let's grab the goods and get out this shit hole." The man told the others.

Garfield ran out the door, still clutching his little green dog, he looked down the hall before heading back into back into his home.

"Where's Mommy?" Garfield asked walking up to mean looking man.

"Don't bother me kid." The man said, nodding to two men who were picking up the television.

"Where's Mommy, I want Mommy?" the four-year old asked again, this time with anger. He wanted his mommy, and maybe this guy knew where she was. "Where's Mommy!"

"SHE'S NOT COMING BACK, DAMMIT." The man yelled at the boy who backed up into the wall behind him.

"Are-are you taking me to her?" Garfield asked clutching onto his dog for life.

"No, you little asshole, I hate children."

"But-"

"Get the fuck out of my face little boy, I don't have time to be caring for some small ass-wipe." The big man said and nodded to the man who pointed to the rooms in the back. "Clear them out."

Garfield backed against the wall, clutching his Waffles, tears rolling down his cheeks as he shook in fear.

"Whatcha gonna do with the kid?" one of the men stopped asking their boss.

"What the fuck do I care? I'm not a fucking babysitter. All J-dog said was just get the things, he ain't say nothin' bout no little brat, a'ight Doug?"

"Whatever you say, Charlie." The small man said looking at the scared little boy. He shook his head thinking it wasn't right to leave such a kid on his own. He'd make sure that the kid at least had some food, and maybe on the way out knock on a neighbor's door to attend to the little snot face.

From what he gathered, the lady who rented this place was now living with Charlie's boss, who refused to care for another man's kid. They said this girl was sexy as hell, and knew how to suck a good dick. Doug guessed that the lady just left her kid for some other guy, and if so, she was a fucking bitch, and not the good kind. What does he know, right? Doug wasn't paid to think, he was paid to move, and he was going to get his money.

Garfield cries rose higher and higher. "MOMMY, MOMMY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The group pretty much ignored the little boy, they figured he was just learning the facts of life at an early age, and the next years to come were either going to kill him, or teach him how to be a man. It was no worries on their back.

"Shut it, brat." Charlie yelled at the boy who tried to withdraw himself into the wall. "Shut that mouth, or I'll make sure you never use it again."

"But-but, I- wan-want my Mommy." The four year old cried into his fist.

"Well I gots news for you, she don't want you. Who do you think sent us to get her things?" Charlie said with a smirk, "She said get everything but the boy. Leave the boy 'cause she hates you and she never wants to see you again."

"Liar, Mommy loves me. She do want me. So GO AWAY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs at the man.

Charlie lost his patience and picked up the boy at the front of his shirt, and tore the green animal away form the child. HE slammed the boy in the back away. "Now you listen, and you listen well, you little piece of shit. I don't give a shit about you. No one here gives a shit about you. Even that bitch you call a mother doesn't give a shit about you. Right now she's at my boss's house taking care of his children, she's not even thinking about you. She doesn't care if you live or die, actually she would probably prefer if you were dead. Now why don't you just shut the fuck up before I do it for you?" He then released his hands letting the small boy drop to the floor.

"Ow," the boy groaned and looked up to the large man who turned away from him. Garfield looked around and spotted Waffles against the floor where he landed. Garfield growled softly and stood up, "You big meanie, I hate you." He said with determined eyes. "I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU, I WISH YOU WOULD DIE." He screamed with all his heart. He looked up in time to see a back hand went flying to his face.

Garfield screamed in pain as he was thrown off his feet. He whimpered as he touched his cheek, he pulled his hand back when he felt something wet. He eyes widened when he saw blood on his fingers. The stinging sensation came in full force and his eyes blurred.

"Mommy," the boy cried, he clutched his cheek and cried. He cried heart-wrenching sobs; it was as if his heart and soul was bled, along with the cut on his feet.

"Let's go," Charlie said looking at his hand.

"But there's still stuff…" one of the men said softly. All the men were in the room and witnessed the sight. Some agreed with Charlie, the child had it coming. But others felt bad for the boy, but did nothing.

"I don't give a fuck, lets get the fuck out of here, before I chock that little boy to death." He said, and pushed pass them. They followed after the big man closing the door slowly behind them.

Garfield crawled, while crying to his only friend in the world. He then sat back on his knees. "The bad man was lying, Waffles, Mommy will come back for us. She loves us, she'll come back." He said between his cries, as he began to rock back and forth. He hugged his green dog close to him, and squeezed his eyes, wishing for his mother.

He then laid on the carpet, his friend hugged to his chest and his knees pulled up as close to him as he can get.

"She'll come get us…" the boy whispered as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_A/N: _I know I should have waited until I got the reader's opinion, but I couldn't. I am in love with this story, and it must be told. (lol) Next chapter will be up ASAP.

_Chapter 2: Falling Star_; it's Starfire's story.

Read and Review!

Much Love


	3. A Falling Star

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

Don't own titans

**I have my next chapter up and ready to be downloaded, but i need at least 10 reviews before i download it... **

* * *

Chapter 2

A Falling Star

"Had a sister that I barely knew

Kind of got separated by the age of two

Same mama different daddy so we couldn't fake it

Two small children were playing outside, trapped in their own world of pretend, with crayons and papers.

Two girls, one age four and the other age two. The oldest had long raven hair and alluring blue eyes and the youngest of the pair had fiery red with innocent green eyes. Other than those differences the two girls were the same in every way.

"Lookie my picture, Blackfire," said the youngest; she smiled happily and held up a picture of colorful lines going every which way. "It's a star."

"It's brutiful, Starfire." Blackfire giggled at her sister, and then held up hers, it was a picture with dark colors, black, dark blue, maroon, all in particular patterns.

"It's very good." Starfire nodded,

"I know, it my name." the raven haired child said proudly. It caused her younger sister to smile and jump up and down.

"I wanna-I wanna know how spell my name. How spell Starfire." The girl laughed, and her oldest sister took a crayon and proceeded to show to her baby sister how to spell her name.

The Ander sister's were often found like such; in their own pretend worlds that only consisted of them and their toys. It was easier for them to find happiness in their home this way.

They played and ignored their parent's screaming and fighting. It was an everyday event and they were used to it. They were used to the cursing and the hitting, they were used to the loud bangs, and the loud cries of pain, and the breaking of something or another. They were all used to it all; it was just another part of life.

However what they weren't used to was that night, the night when their pretend world ceased to exist forever.

The two sisters were lying on the bed they shared, and singing all the songs they knew, which wasn't many. Barney's 'I love you' song was heard the most. They were giggling and laughing, each trying to prove the other knew the whole song better.

"Twinkle twinkle little star; how I wonder what you are?" The girls sung happily holding hands. "Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky; twinkle twinkle little stare, how I wonder what you are."

The paused and laughed.

"Let's do Bitsy Spider." Starfire said turning her head slightly to her sister.

"Okay, but then I'll teach you-" a loud crash interrupted the eldest sister. They both sat up, screams were heard from the other side of the door, their barrier.

"Blackfire," Star said in a whisper, she clutched her sister's arm, when another crash was heard, the screams and curses grew louder. "We'll always be together right?"

"Yeah, I'll protect you." Blackfire said wrapping her arms around her little sister. As if those words ignited a bomb, the door flung open, and their mother stood in the doorway.

"Let's go." She said walking into the room, and pulled the two girls to their feet by their arms, both eyes widened in fright.

"Where Mommy?" Blackfire said grabbing her sister's hands.

"We are leaving, get some things and let's go," her mother said rushing around the room, she grabbed two backpacks and started tossing clothes in them.

"Mommy…" Star said softly.

"We are leaving this hell hole." Her mother said sternly, "all three of us."

"I don't think so." A stern man said coming into the room. The girls looked toward their father. "You are not taking Kori anywhere, Kristie."

"You are not stopping me, Dan."

"The fuck I won't." Dan rushed over to Starfire and picked her up, ripping her away from her sister.

"No." Starfire screamed reaching out for Blackfire.

"You are not keeping my child." Kristie said taking a step toward them.

"MY CHILD, MY FUCKING CHILD." The man screamed, "This one is mine and you're not taking her away from me."

"She is mine." Kristie screamed at her, tears rushing down her face. "I carried her for nine damn months."

"You are not taking another one from me. You took one, not another. So if you want to get out, then get the fuck out of my house and take her with you." Dan deadly replied. He held Starfire in her arms and turned away, he walked out the room.

"This is not over damn you. I will see you in court." Kristie yelled but the only reply was the door slamming shut.

Blackfire stood in the middle of the room, frozen, wondering what was going on. Why was her father saying such things, why did he just take Starfire away? Why is her mommy leaving?"

"Let's go, hunny." Kristie said grabbing her daughter's hand.

"What about Starfire?" Blackfire asked looking toward the direction her father took her sister in.

"She's staying here with her father for a bit," Kristie said wiping her tears, she looked down at her confused daughter and kneeled down. She placed her hands on her child's shoulders. "Listen honey, I have someone I want you to meet. I have this friend and we're going to be living with him from now on."

"Starfire too?"

"Not right away." Kristie answered pushing her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Starfire." Blackfire stubbornly stomped her feet.

"You can't." Kristie answered standing up and picking up her daughter bag. She grabbed Blackfire's hand and started to pull her out the room.

Blackfire struggled and cried, she yelled out her sister's name. Kristie ignored the struggles and the cries, with only the determination to finally leave this house. She would return for her youngest daughter, she would…

Blackfire cried as her mother dragged her out of her home to her car, still yelling out for her baby sister Starfire. Her mother picked her up and placed her in the back seat of the car, tossing in their small bags of clothes before shutting the door.

"Blackfire!"

Blackfire looked up from her tears to see her sister running out to the car, she banged on the window, and Blackfire rolled down the window and quickly grasping her sisters hands.

"Blackfire, where you and mommy going? I want to go too." Starfire cried holding onto her sisters hand.

"Mommy, can Starfire come too?" Blackfire looked up front to their mother who cried in her hands, before starting the car.

"KORI, GET BACK" their daddy yelled out, running to the car and picking up the crying child.

"NO, DADDY, WHAT ABOUT BLACKFIRE?" Starfire yelled out, fighting against her fathers arms.

The car pulled off and Starfire could only watch as her sister stuck her head out the window yelling out her name. Starfire was carried into the house, in her father's arms, who slammed the door angrily behind him.

* * *

TBC


End file.
